Stay
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Songfic – Reba sings a song which connects her and Brock in a special way.


**Title:** Stay

**Author:** Kathy (BlondezillasMaid)

**Paring:** Reba/Brock OneShot

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. The stupid CW suckers do...! & The song belongs to the No Angels

**Timeline:** sets in the episode Driving Miss Kyra.

**Summary: **Songfic** – **Reba sings a song which connects her and Brock in a special way.

**A/N 1: ****Song** is displayed in **bold** letters. _Flashbacks_ displayed in _italics_.

**A/N 2:** I was bored so I wrote this song...I know I need a life. If you find any mistakes, I'm really sorry but english is not my mothertongue...(

xxxxxx

Reba was in a karaoke bar with Cheyenne and Barbra Jean. Reba intended to pick up Cheyenne and go back home, but after singing 5 to 9 and a couple of other country songs on stage with Barbra Jean, the girls decided to stay and sing a couple of more songs. With the couple of more songs the booze came coming too, so neither of them was in a condition to drive.

Barbra Jean had the smart idea to call Brock to pick them up. It didn't take long for him to drive down there with Van, but as it seemed it was the wrong moment. He walked into the bar and suddenly heard a familiar song and a familiar voice.

He turned to the stage when he passed the bar. Reba was singing a song that brought some buried memories up to the surface of his mind and when their eyes met in the room, Brock knew Reba was thinking about the same night as he was. The night that changed both of their lives.

**Close your eyes and imagine **

**I'm here with you to keep you safe from the dark**

_The only sound in the room audible was the radio playing quietly in the background, moaning and panting interrupting it constantly. Reba was laying underneath her soon to be ex-husband, holding him tightly as tears slipped through her eyes, slowly running down her flushed cheeks. For hours now the two of them laid in bed, making love to each other and trying to forget what the next day would bring. They both knew once the sun rose and a new day started, he had to go back to his mistress..._

_His pregnant mistress._

_Reba swallowed the lump in her throat, a moan escaping her lips as moved into her body. He tried to make it last as long as it could, enjoying the feeling of being intimate with his wife for a last time. He didn't want to leave her, he loved her with all his might, but he made a mistake and had to live with the consequences. He'd lose his beloved wife and had to marry..._

_His pregnant miss...hygienist. _

**Secretly, Ive been with you night and day  
Can't believe, you are going away**

_Reba awoke the next morning in her bed, the blanket barely covering her body while the sun peeked through the half closed curtains, engulfing her body in a yellow-gold-ish glow. She slowly sat up in her bed, trying to keep her eyes open which burnt from crying. The memories of the night before came back to her mind and she shook her head. She felt her heart break a little more while thinking about it, hoping this all was a dream. She hoped so much, but quickly realized..._

_It was not._

_She just wanted to be with her husband, to forget all the problems they had. She just wanted to hold him in her arms every night and day, keep him close and showing him she was the only one he needed. She wanted so many things. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but now..._

_He was gone._

**Where's the passion we had, tell me where,  
Cause I want to see you again**

Reba kept singing the song, her eyes locked on Brock the entire time. She knew very well what he was thinking and she also knew what he was feeling. The past five years hadn't changed anything between them.

Like a flash it went through her mind, the picture intensifying more and more as the song kept going on.

**Stay, for another night, don't leave me here on my  
Own, look at me, see me crying for you till the  
Dawn, see the sun, see the new day begin  
I'm wanting you, and I'm begging you to stay!**

_Silent tears ran down Reba's cheeks as she got up, the sheet slipping from her body. Her look wandered through the room, stopping at the mirror on the other end. For a moment she stared at her red eyes and her tear stained face. Her hair was a mess and her lips were rosy ad swollen from kissing her husband the night before._

_She let out a sigh and swallowed hard, moving past the mirror into the bathroom. She looked through the bathroom window and closed the blinds. She turned on the water of her shower and stepped under the water, enjoying the feeling of it falling down on her body._

_Oh how she wished Brock would just come back. Back into her arms and life. She knew it was not going to happen, but she kept on wishing._

**Here I am, lookin' back at the  
Time, that we spent, at the moments of love.**

Reba felt tears filling her eyes, but tried to blink them away. She didn't want to let people know how the song affected her. She knew it would have been easier to sing it without Brock being there, but she wouldn't stop in the middle either. It described her feelings perfectly towards him and nobody knew what it meant to the both of them.

**Silly me, I didn't hear you say:  
"Let me be! Set me free for a day!"**

Brock swallowed hard as Reba sang the song with so much passion and hurt in her voice. He could hear it. He hurt her in the worst possible way that night.

Like a flash it went through his mind, the picture intensifying more and more as the song kept going on.

**Stay, for another night, don't leave me here on my  
Own, look at me, see me crying for you till the  
Dawn, see the sun, see the new day begin  
I'm wanting you, and I'm begging you to stay!**

_Brock quietly slipped out of her bed, looking at her beautiful body. He sighed as he grabbed his clothes and put hem on. It tore his heart in two that he now had to leave Reba, all because he slept with Barbra Jean. While he got dressed he caught Reba's face under the light of the moon. She had a sad expression and frown spread across her face, nothing about it seemed content. He swallowed hard and ignored the tears filling his eyes._

_He got fully dressed and sat down on the bed next to her, lightly kissing her arm and shoulder. He smiled lightly as she shifted a little, leaning over to kiss her lips. He kept staring at her body and face, taking in the picture and burning it into his brain. He didn't want to forget any detail of her body or any detail of the night that had to end now._

_**Every day is like the last,  
Memories coming from the past,**_

"_I love you Reba, forever and always." He whispered so softly into her ears while he slowly got up, wishing she wouldn't forget it. He moved towards the door and looked at her a little longer. He opened the door and slipped out. A few tears, for the first time in his life, dropped down from his cheeks on his shirt._

**  
I am standing on the top the mountain  
Calling your name**

Brock shook his head and broke the eye contact with Reba. When he looked up again he couldn't find her eyes anymore. She fixed them on a spot on the ceiling, singing her heart out on the stage.

**Where's the passion we had, tell me where  
Cause I want to see you again**

Slowly Reba's eyes wandered down again and searched for Brock's, hoping he'd take the message she was giving him with this song. She found them quickly, holding his gaze as she kept on singing and singing.

**Stay, for another night, don't leave me here on my  
Own, look at me, see me crying for you till the  
Dawn, see the sun, see the new day begin  
I'm wanting you, and I'm begging you to stay**!

He swallowed hard at her words as she finished the song. He took a deep breath and looked around, seeing Reba approaching Barbra Jean and taking a big gulp of her drink. Slowly he made his way over to them and swallowed hard.

"Hey guys..." he said as he walked up to them, stiffing a little as a drunken Barbra Jean threw her arms around him.

"Hey Brockie baby...i missed you..," she slurred and kissed his cheek, holding tightly into him. Reba tried to avoid the scene in front of her eyes and turned around, finishing her and Barbra Jean's drink quickly.

"Let's get you two home...," he whispered and wrapped Barbra Jean's arm around his shoulders, walking out of the bar, followed by Reba. He managed to get them both into the car and drove down to the house, carrying Barbra Jean into their bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and covered her with a blanket, walking back downstairs and searched for Reba. She was standing on their porch, looking at him as he came closer.

"I meant every word...," she whispered and looked straight into his eyes. Brok stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her.

"You're drunk Reba...let's get you home...," he mumbled and grabbed his keys, leading Reba to her house. She didn't know what to do so she slowly started to hum a tune, her voice soon resuming the lyrics from the song she sang 15 minutes ago.

**Stay, for another night, don't leave me here on my  
Own, look at me, see me crying for you till the  
Dawn, see the sun, see the new day begin**

They both approached the door and Reba opened it, turning around to face him and finishing the line, looking into his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

**  
I'm wanting you, and I'm begging you to stay**!

Before Brock knew it her lips were flying towards him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He wanted to pull away but couldn't find the strength, kissing her back with all the love and joy he felt. They both knew it was wrong, but neither of them could find the strength to tear away themselves from the scene.

They both managed to make their way into the house, giving into their lust and passion once again, knowing they both went against everything they believed in.

**Pretty little face, I can't forget your  
Smiling face, How could I let you! **


End file.
